


you can't find the answer in your dreams

by yubiniverse



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Neighbors, VERY briefly mention jibo, background siyoo, handong is an exchange student, minji is embarrassing, siyeon is a singer, teeny tiny mention of homophobia in the beginning, yoohyeon is a film student, yubin is a producer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubiniverse/pseuds/yubiniverse
Summary: "Dear up-and-coming, record-breaking, award winning superstar songwriter, producer, director, rapper, composer DAMI,I hear that the creative process becomes a lot easier when you have a muse, or at least that’s what Bora tells me when she choreographs. Maybe it’s time you find a girlfriend, huh?Kidding, kidding! But it might help if you think of something or someone that means a lot to you, so that could be a good place to start, don’t you think?"-Lee Yubin, music major at Yonsei University and full time producer, never really understood the idea of "muses" in the creative world - that is, until she meets her new neighbor, who may just be the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. But is that all that Handong really is to Yubin?
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon (minor)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: dreamcatcher rarepairs 2k20





	you can't find the answer in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: winter break
> 
> i love dadong~ they have such a nice dynamic, don't you think?
> 
> stream paradise for clear skin and good grades!
> 
> \- luo

“You’re staying here?”

“Yeah,” Yubin replied, not bothering to look up as she continued typing away on her laptop at the kitchen counter. She only paused her work to take a sip of her tea. “Besides, I would get kicked out if I went back home, anyways.”

“But, still…” Yoohyeon frowned, setting her luggage down by the entryway of their apartment, glancing over at her roommate. “Two months is a long time to be living by yourself, though. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

For whatever reason, winter break was always absurdly long at the university that she and Yoohyeon attended. Yubin didn’t really mind; it gave her a decent amount of time to work on her producing side-projects, and it meant she didn’t have to visit the recording studio at odd hours due to her hectic schedule of classes. It could be a bit lonely sometimes, but Yubin would gladly take that over having to deal with her homophobic parents back home - when she had left for college, they had made it very clear that their gay daughter was not welcome if Yubin were to ever come back.

“I’ll be fine,” the younger insisted, taking her eyes off of the laptop in front of her and finally looking over at the taller woman.

“The offer to stay with us still stands, you know,” Yoohyeon reminded her, leaning against the wall, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. “I’m sure Siyeon wouldn’t mind.”

“I appreciate it, but really, I don’t mind staying here,” Yubin replied, a smile slowly forming on her countenance. Yoohyeon’s considerate nature was endearing, and she almost felt bad for declining the film student’s offer. “Now, shoo. Go have fun with your girlfriend, I’ll contact you guys when I have the studio ready next week.”

“Well, if you say so…” Yoohyeon relented with a sigh.

The silence grew between the both of them, before Yubin suddenly remembered something, and she stopped typing. “Hey, Yoo?”

The aforementioned girl looked up from her phone, giving Yubin a curious glance. “Hm?”

“You’re seeing Siyeon later today, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Tell Siyeon that the song’s really good, I can’t wait to work with her next week.”

The way that Yoohyeon’s face lit up was almost comical when she comprehended Yubin’s words, and it made the younger girl feel warmth blossoming in her chest, knowing that Siyeon had such a loving and supportive girlfriend like Kim Yoohyeon. The puppy-like woman nodded vigorously, moving to hug the producer, and she couldn’t help a little chuckle at Yoohyeon’s apparent excitement.

“That means a lot coming from you, Yubs,” Yoohyeon finally released the younger from her embrace, unable to stop smiling. “Siyeon’s totally over the moon about getting to work with you, trust me.”

“The honor’s all mine, really,” Yubin responded with a charming look, glancing over at her roommate. “Maybe we can even do more collaborations on later down the line, hm?”

Yoohyeon nodded once more before her phone started buzzing, and she accepted the incoming call on her device, talking animatedly into the receiver. It was rather obvious who she was talking to.

Yubin put her headphones back on, the smile growing on her face as she clicked on the most recently opened audio file on her computer. The first few piano chords of Paradise met her ears, and Siyeon’s heavenly timbre swelled from the speakers as the producer continued to work.

_Where you can breathe somewhere, where there’s no painful tears…_

Lee Yubin liked to imagine that Siyeon’s Paradise was a place she could visit, too.

* * *

After Yoohyeon had left for break, the apartment was quiet, jarringly so. After years of getting used to her roommate’s (sometimes endearing, sometimes annoying) loudness, the sudden lack of noise was almost getting on Yubin’s nerves, much to the producer’s surprise. When she had met Yoohyeon last year, the younger girl thought they wouldn’t get along at all, being that they were almost polar opposites; lo and behold, that was obviously not the case, and she already found herself missing the blonde’s chaotic antics in their shared living space.

She had been making decent work on her project earlier, but now she had reached an impasse, and there was no Yoohyeon to distract her from any writer’s block that had cropped up. Usually she could power through a lack of creativity here and there, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing was coming to mind. 

Yubin let out a sigh, rubbing her eyes as she closed her laptop and leaned back in the bar chair, glancing around the empty apartment before getting up to grab her keys and put on her shoes. Some fresh air would probably do her some good; the producer wouldn’t necessarily call herself a homebody, but work had kept her busy in the apartment for the past few days.

It was still early in the afternoon, so Yubin decided to visit the cafe a few blocks down from their apartment complex, humming some obscure melody to herself as she crossed the street. The university student glanced up at the simplistic signage of the establishment, lowercase cursive that spelt out _Honesty_ in English.

“Sometimes less is more,” Yubin mused to herself, before stepping inside the quaint cafe and approaching the counter.

“Hi, how can I help...” The producer was greeted by a familiar voice as the barista turned around to face her customer, before surprise lit up on her face. “...Oh, long time no see, Yubin...or, should I say, _Dami?_ ” Minji finished with a teasing lilt to her voice, and Yubin felt her face flush lightly with embarrassment when she heard the purple-haired woman use her “producer” name.

“I’ve already told you, just call me Yubin,” the younger woman muttered, averting her gaze from the cafe owner. “Um… I’d like a coffee and a scone...to go, please,” she added, as an afterthought. She should’ve brought her laptop with her, she belatedly realized, but it was too late to go back for it now. Besides, this was only supposed to be a small break for her before she went back to work; those songs weren’t going to produce themselves, after all.

“Coming right up,” Minji nodded, entering the order on the stationary tablet in front of her. Yubin took out her wallet, sifting through the notes inside to pay Minji when the barista chuckled and shook her head. “No need, Yubs.”

“Huh?” The producer blinked at the older woman, and her bewildered expression was comical enough that the purple-haired cafe owner couldn’t help laughing. “Let me pay, Minji- _unnie_ …”

“Nonsense, it’s on the house,” Minji waved the bills away with a glint of mirth in her eyes. “You have writer’s block again, don’t you?”

“You can’t just give me free pastries and caffeine everytime I go through a creative rough patch,” Yubin pointed out dryly, reluctantly putting away her money as she watched the barista work.

“I can and I will, just you watch,” Minji insisted with a playful smirk, before handing her a pastry bag and a cup of coffee. “I wish you the best of luck on your project, _PD-nim!_ ”

Yubin felt her face flush a deeper red, hurriedly taking the items from Minji’s grasp and making a beeline to the cafe’s exit, sighing as she stepped outside. She glanced down, bringing the coffee cup up to her lips to drink it, but paused when she saw Minji’s neat handwriting on the side.

_Dear up-and-coming, record-breaking, award winning superstar songwriter, producer, director, rapper, composer DAMI,_

_I hear that the creative process becomes a lot easier when you have a muse, or at least that’s what Bora tells me when she choreographs. Maybe it’s time you find a girlfriend, huh?_

_Kidding, kidding! But it might help if you think of something or someone that means a lot to you, so that could be a good place to start, don’t you think?_

_Love,_

_Minji_

Yubin took a long sip of her coffee, watching as all sorts of people milled about the busy streets further downtown. Putting in her earbuds, the producer started walking back to the apartment.

_Something or someone that means a lot to you,_ Yubin mused to herself, _does such a person exist for me?_

* * *

With Minji’s words fresh in her mind, Yubin set to work almost immediately upon returning to the apartment, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t proud of the amount of progress she had made since returning from the cafe. The producer took her headphones off, getting up to get herself a glass of water from the kitchen, when she heard what sounded like a meow from the entranceway. She frowned, opening the apartment door to find the source of the noise.

After looking around the hallway a few times, her gaze fell upon a lone feline with folded ears mere feet from her door.

_A cat?_

Before she could do anything, the small animal suddenly slipped past Yubin into the producer’s apartment. She cursed under her breath, and turned to go look for the rogue cat before any real damage could be done to her living space, when she heard a feminine voice from behind.

“Nannan, where did you go…?”

Yubin spun around to see a woman a little taller than herself (though, not nearly as tall as Yoohyeon, Yubin noted thankfully), with high-set cheekbones and blonde hair styled in a chic bob cut. She was drop-dead gorgeous, despite her slightly disheveled appearance, and Yubin was stunned into silence for several moments by her beauty before she remembered to speak, not wanting to be caught staring.

“Excuse me, miss…” the producer began politely, “are you maybe looking for a cat?”

“Huh?” The woman replied, seemingly confused, and Yubin swallowed the lump in her throat before trying again, attempting to speak clearer.

“Are you looking for a cat?”

The stranger’s face was blank for several seconds, before a look of realization crossed her face, and she nodded. “Ah, yes. I’m looking for a...gray cat,” the woman finally replied, taking time to enunciate her words properly, muttering something in another language other than Korean under her breath. At that moment, it clicked in Yubin’s brain immediately.

_“I think I know where your cat went,”_ the producer told her in Mandarin, and when the taller woman’s eyes lit up in poorly-masked surprise, Yubin silently thanked her roommate for all the impromptu foreign language lessons that Yoohyeon had made the younger girl suffer through. Who knew it would actually come in handy?

Yubin further opened the door, letting the taller woman into her apartment, glancing around the living room to see if she could locate the sneaky feline from earlier, until her eyes landed on a vaguely familiar ashen-colored ball of fluff hanging off the kitchen counter. _“If I am to believe my eyes, it would seem that your cat is on the counter over there,”_ she informed the blonde, who got up from the carpet and gave her a thankful look, before making a beeline to the lazing animal and picking it up gingerly.

_“There you are, Nannan… you’re not supposed to be giving our new neighbors trouble on the first day,”_ the woman scolded her pet, who simply meowed in response. Yubin had to admit, it was pretty cute. Then, the blonde turned towards her and started speaking, her expression one of obvious gratitude. _“I am so sorry, he isn’t usually like this… How can I repay you, miss…?”_

_“Yubin,”_ the producer introduced herself, suddenly feeling a bit shy. _“It’s no bother, really… But, this is your first day? Did you just move in?”_

_“Yes, I’m studying at Yonsei University as an exchange student,”_ the woman explained, and Yubin nodded in understanding, before something came to mind.

_“What’s your name?”_ Yubin asked, before adding, _“My roommate and I attend Yonsei, I could show you around the campus before the semester starts, if you’d like…”_

_“My name is Handong, and I would greatly appreciate a campus tour, if you don’t mind.”_ Handong responded, before looking down at the cat in her arms with a smile. _“And this is Nannan, though I’m sure you already knew that by now… I wish I could stay and chat more, but I should probably finish moving in,”_ the taller woman sighed, _“we’ve probably already disturbed you enough as it is.”_

_“I don’t mind,”_ Yubin chuckled, before moving past Handong to let her out of the apartment. _“Just holler if you need anything. I could even help you with Korean, if you’d like.”_

_“Oh, that would be wonderful,”_ Handong replied with a surprised look on her countenance. _“You are quite kind, Yubin, I’m glad you’re my neighbor…”_

_“Don’t mention it,”_ the producer smiled, watching Handong leave and bidding her farewell before she closed the door, glancing over at her forgotten work.

_A muse, huh?_

* * *

“Yubs! God, it’s been _ages_. Are you eating alright? How goes work?” Yoohyeon hugged the shorter woman, before pausing and recoiling as if burned, her eyes suddenly going wide. “Did you burn the apartment down?!”

“No,” the producer deadpanned, giving her roommate a withering look. “Besides, it’s been like, a week. I’m not _that_ bad at taking care of myself.”

“You and I both know that if it weren’t for me you would never leave the apartment,” the older girl pointed out, crossing her arms.

“That’s not true,” Yubin argued, but Yoohyeon’s pointed gaze was enough to make the producer falter. “...okay, so I don’t leave the apartment very often, is there something wrong with that?”

Yoohyeon snorted at the younger’s words, gently shaking her by the shoulders. “You will never get a girlfriend like that, _that’s_ what’s wrong,” the film student chuckled, before waltzing into Yubin’s studio. The shorter woman rolled her eyes before following her inside, where Siyeon was being tended to by a stylist. She instinctively grabbed onto Yoohyeon’s wrist, knowing that the taller woman would be all over her girlfriend in a matter of seconds otherwise.

“Your love for your girlfriend is truly endearing, Yoo,” the producer droned on, ignoring the film student’s whines and protests, “but I would really appreciate it if you didn’t mess up Siyeon’s makeup. We have a long day ahead of us, after all.”

“ _Fine,_ ” Yoohyeon sulked, moving to sit in one of the studio’s office chairs, and Yubin would liken her expression to that of a kicked puppy. It wasn’t her intention to make her roommate feel bad, but she wanted to be as efficient with their time as possible. She walked over to Siyeon, circling around to make eye contact with the older woman.

“Long time no see, Siyeon- _unnie,_ ” the producer greeted the raven-haired singer, who remained still as the stylist gingerly combed through her hair.

“Yubin-ah, it’s great to see you,” Siyeon replied with a soft smile. “How is life treating you?”

Yubin briefly took her eyes off of the singer, glancing down at the camera in her hands, fiddling with the settings until she was satisfied, before meeting the older woman’s intense gaze. “Things are okay,” the producer admitted, before a smirk grew on her face. “But, they’re about to be much better, now that I’m getting to work with you.”

“Don’t let Yoohyeon hear that,” Siyeon chuckled, struggling with keeping still for the patient stylist on her left, “she might get jealous.”

Filming with Siyeon began not long after that, and before they knew it, Yubin had gotten the last shot of raw footage on film. The entire process had gone smoother than the producer had initially thought it would, but Yubin wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Excellent work, Siyeon, that’s a wrap!” The producer grinned, and the rest of the studio cheered to that shortly after. “If you give me a week, I should have a video ready for you by then.”

Siyeon emerged from the dressing room with notably simpler makeup and casual clothes, and Yubin couldn’t even warn the singer as Yoohyeon launched herself at her girlfriend, clinging to Siyeon as if her life depended on it. At that, Yubin couldn’t help a little laugh at her roommate’s dramatic display. It didn’t seem like the older woman seemed to mind Yoohyeon’s touchiness, though, so the producer just decided to let it be.

It wasn’t until they were out getting dinner that Yoohyeon spoke again, the taller student leaning back in the booth they were seated at. “You know, Yubs, I can’t help but wonder if the reason you put so much time, money and effort into the studio is because you can’t find a girlfriend,” she commented after taking a sip from her water.

“Is there a problem with that?” Yubin raised an eyebrow at the blonde, keeping her tone level and nonchalant. Yoohyeon’s statement irked her a bit, but she refused to let it get under her skin.

Her roommate sighed, letting the silence grow in between them for a moment before answering Yubin’s question. “Well, don’t get me wrong, but you’re a lonely person by nature… and don’t take it the wrong way, but where friends are concerned, you’re a bit lacking in that department.” She paused again, and just as Yubin was about to open her mouth, Yoohyeon continued speaking. “That’s not to say you aren’t a likeable person, because you are. I just wish you’d show the side that we know of you, to more people…”

“Well,” Yubin began, pausing to think about how she wanted to articulate her next words, now that she had both Siyeon and Yoohyeon’s full attention. “You wouldn’t be aware of this, but we have a new neighbor as of last week.”

“And how do you know this?” Yoohyeon asked, before squinting at her roommate. “...you didn’t stalk them, did you?”

“Please stop assuming the worst of me just because I’m a homebody,” the producer grumbled, before continuing. “For your information, _no_ , I did not stalk her. Her cat wandered into our apartment and she went looking for him.”

“So it’s a her?” Siyeon asked innocuously, but Yubin could already see the gears turning in her head.

“Her name is Handong,” Yubin relented, shrinking under the duo’s intense stares. “She’s an exchange student, and she’ll be studying at Yonsei this semester.”

“Ohoho,” her roommate grinned. “Yubin, you sly fox… Honestly, I never expected you to work this fast.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing!”

“ _Yah,_ Kim Yoohyeon!”

* * *

January rolled around, and Yubin still woke up to an empty apartment. No random shouts of incoherent Mandarin or English to annoy her as she went through her morning routine, and all Yubin could think about was Yoohyeon’s words from last month.

_(“...you’re a lonely person by nature…”)_

Yubin tried to focus on her work, but her efforts proved unsuccessful, as she just went right back to dwelling on her roommate’s observations. She had to give credit where it was due, Yoohyeon was a lot smarter than she typically let on.

_(“...where friends are concerned, you’re a bit lacking in that department…”)_

The producer groaned, looking at the blank notepad in front of her, the lack of markings on the pages almost seeming to mock her. She was about to start writing anything that came to mind, when a knock at the door snapped Yubin out of her stupor.

Dropping her pen on the counter, Yubin slowly got up from her seat and left the kitchen, moving to open the door. To her surprise, Handong was standing outside.

Now that she had a proper look at her new neighbor, Yubin would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit intimidated by the other woman’s beauty. Everything from the way her blonde hair framed her face perfectly to her narrow profile and pronounced cheekbones screamed perfection. It was obvious, even to herself, that she was staring, so Yubin hurriedly scrambled to say something to break the silence. _“Oh, hello, Handong. Do you need something?”_

“Hello, Yubin-ssi,” Handong replied in Korean, and Yubin tried her best to mask her surprise at hearing the other woman make an effort to not speak in her native tongue. “If the offer still stands, I would appreciate it if you could show me around campus… and maybe you could help me with my Korean?” Handong paused, face scrunching up in what Yubin assumed to be doubt, before the blonde continued speaking. “If you are not busy, that is. I don’t want to impose if you already have plans…”

_(“I just wish you’d show the side that we know of you, to more people…”)_

“Not at all,” the producer smiled, “I’d be more than happy to. We could get lunch afterwards, and I can help you with your Korean then, how does that sound?”

Handong smiled, nodding her head in agreement. “That sounds like fun, I look forward to it.”

* * *

As they sat across from each other in one of the booths at _Honesty_ , Yubin watched as the other woman took a sip from her steaming mug of tea, before moving to nurse her own drink. “What do you think of the campus, Handong?” The producer asked her, setting her own cup back down on the table.

“It’s a beautiful campus,” the older woman responded, after thinking further about what she was meaning to say. “Thank you very much for showing me around, you’re a very kind person, Yubin. I hope we see each other more during the semester.”

“You’re studying music, right?” Yubin asked, pretending that the butterflies in her stomach weren’t from the blonde’s praise. “We’ll probably see each other often, in that case… in fact, you could probably just commute with Yoohyeon and I to school. She’s studying film, but you’ll probably see her around the music building a lot, too.”

“Are you and Yoohyeon dating?” Handong inquired curiously, and Yubin almost spat out her coffee when she registered the Chinese woman’s words.

“ _God_ , no,” Yubin chuckled, clearing her throat before she could choke further on her drink. “Yoohyeon’s dating Siyeon, another music student. Trust me, you’ll know when you see them… I’m just the unfortunate roommate.”

“I see,” Handong hummed, taking a bite of her sandwich before she glanced back up at the producer. She took a deep breath, and cleared her throat before speaking up once more. “I don’t think it has to be that way.”

“Huh?” Yubin blinked, not quite understanding what the blonde meant by that statement.

“You don’t have to be the unfortunate roommate,” Handong clarified, her gaze drifting to glance out the window, before returning her undivided attention to the producer. “You could be, I don’t know… the fortunate neighbor?”

“Fortunate...neighbor..?” Yubin repeated slowly, squinting at the exchange student.

“I would love to know you better,” the blonde articulated, reaching across the table to intertwine her fingers with Yubin’s, “so how does a proper date sound? I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but it would mean a lot if you could give me a chance.”

“I...of course,” Yubin stammered, quite honestly not expecting the conversation to take such a turn. She wasn’t complaining, though, not by a long shot. “I should warn you, though. The moment I tell Yoohyeon, she’s going to rope us both into a double date.” Yubin paused, leaning closer to the Chinese woman before continuing. “Don’t tell Yoohyeon I said this, but she can be… a bit much, when it comes to new people.”

“Call her then,” Handong responded nonchalantly, and Yubin almost choked on her coffee for the second time that day. “Tell her we’re dating. I think a double date sounds like a lovely way to meet your other friends.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Yubin chuckled, but relented and took out her phone, dialling Yoohyeon’s number and bringing the device up to her ear, waiting for her roommate to pick up the call.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Yoo.”

_“Not that I don’t love talking to you Yubs, but this better be important.”_

There was a teasing smile growing on her countenance as Yubin took in Yoohyeon’s irritated tone. It was nice to be the one messing with her roommate for a change. “Well, it might or might not be.”

_“Well? Out with it then.”_ Yoohyeon sounded impatient, which made Yubin almost laugh out loud.

“What if I told you,” Yubin licked her lips, fighting the smirk growing on her lips, “that I may or may not be dating our new neighbor Handong?”

_“No way,”_ Yoohyeon gasped over the line, _“You can’t be serious!”_

“Guess I have to prove it, then,” Yubin grinned, ending the call before her roommate could get another word in edgewise. She then turned to the blonde, a scheming look on her face. “It would appear that Yoohyeon still needs a bit of convincing,” the producer informed her new girlfriend, before getting up and sliding next to Handong, opening her camera. In that moment, Handong understood what Yubin was about to do, and she returned the producer’s smile, pulling her closer and choosing to lean on Yubin’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s mochi cheeks.

“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer, Yubin,” Handong teased, making eye contact with the camera just as she heard the shutter go off.

“Or you could just kiss me again,” the producer replied snarkily, though there was no real bite to her words as she grinned cheekily, opening up Yoohyeon’s contact on her phone. As expected, her roommate had been blowing up her text messages, which made what she was about to do all the more satisfying.

_[13:24] dumb gaymer_

_yubn_

_[13:24] dumb gaymer_

_yubin_

_[13:25] dumb gaymer_

_YUBIN_

_[13:25] dumb gaymer_

_LEE YUBIN_

_[13:25] dumb gaymer_

_PROVE IT???_

_[13:25] dumb gaymer_

_WHAT DOES THAT MEAN_

_[13:26] dumb gaymer_

_WHAT ARE YOU PROVING_

Yubin smirked, attaching the photo and hitting send without a second thought. The photo showcased Handong pressed up against Yubin’s left side, kissing her cheek and looking suggestively at the camera, while the producer was smirking and flashing a peace sign. All in all, the perfect formula to make Kim Yoohyeon lose her mind.

_pd-nim (prince dami) [13:28]_

_[ attached file ]_

_pd-nim (prince dami) [13:28]_

_muah_

_[13:28] dumb gaymer_

_YOU WERE SERIOSU??_

_[13:28] dumb gaymer_

_JSFHKJSHFKSHKF YUBIN_

_[13:29] dumb gaymer_

_YUBSJDN EXPLAIN_

_pd-nim (prince dami) [13:29]_

_checkmate you dumb bitch_

_[13:30] dumb gaymer_

_I’M-_

_ [13:31] dumb gaymer _

_ 🤡🤡🤡 _

_[13:32] dumb gaymer_

_ok but you got lucky af_

_[13:32] dumb gaymer_

_like lowkey your gf is super hot 🥵_

_[13:33] dumb gaymer_

_don't tell siyeon i said that_

_pd-nim (prince dami) [13:33]_

_god bless you for your endless supply of blackmail material, kim yoohyeon_

_[13:34] dumb gaymer_

_WAIT_

_[13:34] dumb gaymer_

_LEE YUBIN DON'T YOU DARE_

_pd-nim (prince dami) [13:35]_

_thank you for your patronage ms. kim_

_pd-nim (prince dami) [13:35]_

_< 3_

_[13:36] dumb gaymer_

_SSJJDKFKSHSHSHJS YUBIN_

_[13:36] dumb gaymer_

_GET BACK HERE YOU SINNER_

"You know," Yubin began, putting her phone away, ignoring Yoohyeon's frantic spamming of text messages. "I'm glad that Nannan brought us together."

Handong hummed, pressing one last kiss to the crook of the producer's neck before pulling away. "Me too." She remained silent for a moment, before speaking up one last time, a pleasant smile gracing Handong's countenance.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you, Lee Yubin."

_Go to a place where you can breathe, go where there are no painful tears..._

Yubin didn't have to imagine anymore whether or not she could visit Siyeon's Paradise someday, not when she had Handong right beside her.


End file.
